I've Never
by Juliana Raye Yuy
Summary: Last Chapter Up..Which is number Nine! *Yay!*
1. Chapter One

I've Never by Juliana Raye Winner  
*I do not own Gundam Wing nor its Characters, I just own Juliana and Meri-chan (Acutally my friend Meri does.)  
Chapter One -The beginning-  
  
*This story is about a group of friends that are fixing to find out some stuff that they never knew before about each other* Note: Juliana is Juliana Raye Winner…Quatre's sista…. The one two years older than him.  
*Starts out that Wufei, Juliana and Relena talking about there relationships*  
Juliana: I'm surprised with you Relena!  
Relena: What do you mean?  
Juliana: You going out with WUFEI?   
Wufei: Hey, What is wrong with that?  
Relena: yeah what is wrong with that?  
Juliana: umm nothing I guess…  
Wufei: yeah whats up with you and Heero…  
Juliana: umm nothing  
Wufei: Yeah something…like…. SEX?  
Relena: *giggles*  
Heero: SHUT UP WUFEI!  
Wufei: Why don't you?  
Juliana: boys drop it!  
Relena: *sighs*  
*Quatre walks into the room and walks over to Juliana and hugs her*  
Quatre: Hey Juliana!  
Julia: *hugs Quatre back* Hey bro.!  
Heero: Hey Quatre  
Quatre: Hello Heero, Relena, and Wufei  
Wufei: hi  
*Duo walks into the room*  
Duo: WAAASSSSUUUUPPPP?  
All: Hi Duo  
Juliana: Hey where is Trowa?  
Quatre: I dunno  
Heero: You don't Quatre?  
Quatre: Nope  
Duo: Why are we here for Juliana?  
Juliana: Wufei knows, but You will see when Trowa gets here.  
Wufei: Yeah I know..OH great!  
Relena: What is it now Wufei?  
Wufei: I forgot something…  
Relena: I'm afraid to ask what it is?  
Wufei: Very Funny  
Heero: *laughs*  
Quatre: *sighs*  
*At last Trowa walks into the room*  
All: ABOUT TIME TROWA!  
*Wufei goes outside to his gundam for something*  
Trowa: Hi guys  
All: Hi  
Juliana: *pokes Duo*  
Duo: Hey watch it!  
Juliana: You're quieter than usual  
Heero: Yeah…. I'm talking more than you are…  
Duo: Yeah…I'm tired  
*Juliana looks at Heero and He looks back and smiles*  
Juliana: heh.  
Quatre: Ewwwwwwwwwwww  
Heero and Juliana both: *laughs*  
Juliana: Quatre! I never…  
Quatre: You don't know all about me .  
Duo: What…AHHH I DIDN'T DO THAT!  
All but Duo: *laughs*  
Duo: You guys are Sick!  
*Wufei comes back with 2 cases of the finest wine ever*  
*What is going to happen? Are they going to just drink the wine? or what?* 


	2. Chapter Two *Game Starts.*

Chapter Two- The Game Begins!-  
*Yet again I dun own GW and suchies.*  
All: *eyes goes up*  
Heero: *pokes Relena*  
Relena: HEY!  
Julia: Relena is quiet also… what have u been doing Relena with Wufei?  
Relena: *eyes get big and blush, then says, "Oh..nothing..*  
Juliana and Heero at once: Yeah right!  
Wufei: Shut up Juliana and Heero I wouldn't be talking!  
Quatre: *raises an eyebrow at his sister*  
Juliana: My dear brother…there is some thing you don't know about me *grins*  
Heero: *grins also*  
Duo: *shakes his head* Somebody has been naughty at night!  
Trowa: whats going on here?  
All: Oh nothing really just talking about "sex"  
Trowa: Oh Really?  
Duo: yeah…well they are! *points at Juliana, Heero, Relena, and Wufei*  
Juliana: Me?  
Duo: Yeah you  
Juliana: Little 'ole me?  
Duo: yeah you!  
Julia: Not me it was Heero! *Points at Heero*  
Heero: Huh? What did I do?  
Duo: Oh great!   
Quatre: Shut up Duo… .   
Trowa: M'Kay…  
Wufei: Juliana started the "sex" discussion  
Juliana: Did not!  
Relena: yeah right…  
Heero: OK lets get started… why we called you hear is because the last time we were together was when we was fighting OZ  
Trowa: And?  
Quatre: Don't tell me the drinking game? *Groans*  
Juliana and Heero at once: How did u know?  
Quatre: I thought that is why were here…  
Wufei: Good Guess Quatre…  
Relena: All right…  
Trowa: Who starts?  
Juliana: umm I will  
All: OK  
*All of them get a glass even Quatre does*   
Juliana: hm… I've never…  
All: *looks at her*  
Juliana: I've never… been in the circus  
Trowa: *takes his glass and takes a sip*  
Heero: My turn…  
Heero: I've never ridden on a wild animal before  
*Trowa and Juliana both takes their cups and took a drink*  
Quatre: You have Julia?  
Juliana: Yes…  
Quatre: When and Who?  
Juliana: When I was a Ronin Warrioress and I ridden on WhiteBlaze Ryo's Tiger  
Quatre: Oh yeah…  
Heero: oh yeah I remember Ryo…  
Trowa: Who is Ryo?  
Duo: Yeah who is he/her?  
Relena: yeah who is Ryo?  
Wufei: Ryo? Who is that?  
Juliana: Well… let me tell you…  
All but Quatre and Heero: OK  
Juliana: Ryo is a Ronin Warrior… The leader of them…  
Juliana: *walks over to a drawer and digs out 5 pictures*  
All but Juliana: *Eyes goes big*  
Duo: You got pics?  
*Ronins? Where? On the next Chapter!* 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three- About the Ronin Warriors.-  
Juliana: Umm yeah I got a pic of each Ronin Warrior… I'm not showing yall what I used to look like when I was a Warrioress  
Heero: Why not? I saw it. *Snickers*  
Quatre: So have I  
Trowa: Just past the pic of Ryo…  
Relena: yeah I want to see what he looks like…  
Wufei:…..  
*Passes the pic of Ryo*  
Relena: oh yeah! I seen him before…on a movie…  
All: Called what?  
Relena: I don't remember  
Juliana: The life of the Ronin Warriors and Warrioress and there huge battle with evil…  
Juliana: I know..I was in it..  
*See Next Chapter for more!* 


	4. Chapter Four

Duo: really?  
Trowa: Cool  
Relena: Shipffy  
Juliana: Reah I was Raye of Friendship  
Julia: OK lets go to Sage  
All: Sage another ronin?  
Julia: Yes… Sage of Halo *Passes the pic of him*  
Julia: There is five in all six counting the Warrioress…  
Duo: Cool  
Quatre: Yip  
Wufei: Tight! I bet they have cool swords!  
Juliana: *laughs a bit* Yeah they did. Well, Ryo, Sage and me had swords.  
Heero: They're all nice  
Juliana: Yeah  
Juliana: Next is Cye  
Relena: Cye…isn't he the one of Water?  
Juliana: Yes he is  
Relena: Cool  
Juliana: *passes the pic of Cye around*  
Juliana: He's the cook of the ronins  
All: Cool  
Juliana: Heh… now is Kento… man I miss those guys…Kento is so funny  
Relena: Which is he?  
Juliana: You'll see *passes the pic of Kento attacking a hamburger around*  
Relena: *giggles then busted out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Wufei: *starts to laugh*  
All: *laughs*  
Relena: Oh yeah him!  
Juliana: *nods* Now is Rowen…   
Juliana: *passes the pic of him*  
Relena: Him… oh yeah… he was found in space right?  
Juliana: Yip…you seen the movie?  
Trowa: I never have  
Heero: Me either  
Duo: I never seen it  
Wufei: me either  
Quatre: I never have  
Juliana: I didn't see the movie…but I saw it in real life that's better than a movie  
Relena: I bet!  
Juliana: Yeah… It wasn't fun either.  
Relena: Why you say that Juliana?  
Trowa: *looks at Juliana*  
Heero…Yeah Juliana.  
Duo: Where you fighting also or something?  
*Go to Next chapter to learn of what secerts are told!* 


	5. Chapter Five

*Yet again..I do not Own Gundam Wing Nor the charas all but Juliana and Meri-chan.*  
Chapter Four- The Game Contiues yet even more!-  
  
Quatre: Huh? What?   
Wufei: I think she did….  
Julia: O.K. I was fighting also and was known as..  
Relena: Known as?  
Heero: I know…. Raye of Friendship  
Quatre: oh yeah…you told us…  
Trowa:…  
Duo: *smacks his forehead*  
Relena: o.O…Why did you do that Duo?  
Duo: No reason..  
Quatre: Tell us more about the Ronin Warriors sista!   
Juliana: O.K… lets see….Rowen is the smartest of the Ronin Warriors.. White blaze, the tiger..was very nice..  
Relena: Do you have a pic of White Blaze?  
Heero: *pulls out a pic of White blaze then hands it to Juliana*  
Wufei: a Tiger?  
Quatre: Pass it pass it!  
Julia: *passes it*  
Trowa: Purty Kitteh! *pets the picceh.*  
All: *look at Trowa strange, then laughs.*  
Trowa: *Stops and blushes a bit.*  
Juliana: Heh..Trowa your cute..  
Trowa: Thanks..*scoots away from Heero's reach.*  
Heero: ....*laughs a bit.*  
Juliana: Alright who is next?  
Quatre: O.K. My turn…  
All: *looks at Quatre*  
Quatre: I never…Played in the mud in my underpants!  
*Duo being the only one picks the glass up takes a drink and the others are amazed slightly but then again aren't surprised about it…*  
Duo: What?…I was like four.. give me a break..  
All but Duo: Laughs slightly  
Relena: Sure… you were Duo…  
Duo: Ah Shaddup!  
Wufei: *growls at Duo*  
Relena: My Turn!  
Heero: Alright..  
Juliana: Go for it.  
Relena: I never tried to kill someone that was trying to help me. *looks straight at Heero.*  
Heero: What..I can't help it that you are a bitch..  
Juliana: Be nice Hee-chan.  
Heero: *looks over at Juliana then sighs.* "Alright..just for you."  
All: *hear loud door slam*   
Meri: HIYA!!!!!! Did I miss anything?!  
Duo: Yeah you did..  
Meri: I torreh!  
Juliana: MERI-CHAN!!! *jumps up and runs and huggles!.*  
Quatre: Meri-chan! *does the same.*  
Meri: I... can't breathe... *gasps*  
Juliana and Quatre: GOMEN! *then the both let go.*  
Meri: I love you too! =^___^=  
Quatre: I know. ^-^ Me luv you too.  
Juliana: Awe..how sweet! *huggles Hee-chan.*  
Meri: *Sits down next to Quatre huggling him.*  
Wufei: O..k...who goes now?  
  
*that the much I got so far..Who will tell a secert about themself next? Stay tune to find out!* 


	6. Chapter Six *A new player enters!*

Chapter Six!  
  
*Once again I dun own any of the Anime miention in this fanficceh. So dun sue meh*  
*Meri-chan just entered and sat next to Quatre, she has missed alot so far.*  
Duo: Alright! Its my turn! I never had a family  
-Quatre-n-Trowa take a drink.-  
Juliana: Does being adopted count?  
Duo: No..I was adopted but they died.  
Juliana: Ah..alrighties!  
Meri: My Turn my turn!  
All: Alright!  
Meri: I've Never just ate one chip!  
-no one takes a drink.-  
Meri: Erm..Ok!  
Trowa: "I've Never...said more than a whole paragraph at once.."  
-everyone else takes a large drink-  
Duo: I've Never been very slient!  
-Trowa, Heero, Juliana, and Wufei take drinks-  
Quatre: I've Never cussed more than twice!  
-Juliana, Heero, Meri, Duo, and Wufei take drinks-  
Juliana: I've never...tried volka.  
-Duo and Wufei takes a drink-  
Heero: I've never...-looks at Juliana slightly- Ran in bluebonnets naked.  
Juliana: Heero..Your evil..It was when I was little..like four..-takes a drink-  
Meri, Quatre, Relena and Duo: -laughs-  
Meri: I've never change anything that is seen into something hentai..  
Juliana: Your evil aswell Meri-chan..-sighs and takes a drink-  
-Heero and Duo aswell takes drinks-  
-All, but Meri since she just started, start to get slightly drunk-  
*Uh-oh..they are geting drunk..Stay tune until next time to see what they are going to do!*  
Commerical: "Next time on I Never they get majorlly drunk and start to dress each other up..  
I wont say into what..that will spoil it! Next Chapter: "The funny Dress-up time!""  
  
(I know its a bit short..but I am working..and I should've posted sixth chapter LONG ago..) 


	7. Chapter Seven !~Funneh Dress-Up~ *part o...

Chapter Seven - The Dressing up begins!-  
*of course..I dun own it and suchies! and these ideas came from me and Meri-chan. ^-^* (My spelling is bad B/C I am doing this EARLY in the moring.* ^-^  
  
-The pilots, Relena, and Juliana are beginning to get drunk, Meri isn't since she has just came into the game, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are running around in their boxers, Heero has some that are black with white tigers on them, Duo has some that is black with red hearts on them, Trowa has boxers that have lions all over it, Quatre has volins all over his boxers, and Wufei has purple dragons on his. Juliana watches Heero, blinks then runs after him trying to make him put a light blue skirt on. Meri has started to fall(love) for Duo and starts to run after him to trying to make him, put on a skirt that is Green, Quatre stops running around and tries to get Trowa in a dark blue skirt, Trowa is trying to put Quatre in a tealish color skirt,and Relena is trying to put Wufei in a red skirt, While they are trying to put skirts on each other, they are drunk as heck.-  
~five mins. later~  
Heero: *walks into the room dressed as Sailor Mercury*  
Duo: *goes out dressed like Sailor Jupiter*  
Trowa:*comes out as Sailor Uranus*  
Quatre:*comes out dressed as Sailor Neptune*  
Wufei:*comes out dressed as Sailor Moon*  
Heero: *grabs Juliana and puts a red skirt on her...somehow.*  
Juliana:*comes out as Sailor Mars.*  
Duo:*grabs Meri and puts an Orange Skirt on her.*  
Meri*comes out as Sailor Venus.*  
Wufei:*grabs Relena and puts on a tuxedo and a mask on her.*  
Relena:*Becomes Tuxedo Mask.*  
Juliana:*starts to agure with Wufei.*  
Heero:*starts to act like he VERY smart*  
Duo:*TRIES to cook.*  
Trowa:*Tries to play the piano (but cant)  
Quatre:*dances around playing the volin.*  
Relena:*throws Roses at Juliana since she is agruring with Wufei.*  
Juliana:*gets smacked with a rose and starts to wack Relena with a VERY random fly swatter.*  
Relena: Ouch! x.o  
Heero:*laughs a bit, then clings to Juliana.*  
Juliana:*clings back to Heero.*  
Duo:*clings to Meri*  
Meri:*clings back*  
Trowa: *clings to Quatre*  
Quatre:*clings back*  
Wufei:*clings to Relena*  
Relena:*clings to Wufei*  
~30 mins later..they are STILL running around in the skirts~  
~Juliana get an idea..But...You will have to tune in for the next chapter! Bwaha! :)~ ~~Next Chapter: Dragon Ball Z? WTF?~ 


	8. Chapter Eight ~DBZ Dress Up Part One!~

*Reminder I do not own this anime expect the charas Juliana and Meri*  
  
~ In the sailor fukas, the gundam pilots plus Juliana, Meri, and Relena dance around the room, until Juliana and Meri get the idea of dressing up as DBZ charas. ~  
  
Juliana: Let's dress up as DBZ charas!! I will be Biideru (Videl) Heero you can be Gohan  
  
Heero: Okay!  
  
Meri: I will be... um...*thinks.* Bura (Bra)!  
  
Duo: I will be Goten then!  
  
Trowa: Guess I will be Gokou  
  
Quatre: And I will be Chichi  
  
Wufei: I will be Bejiita (Vegeta)  
  
Relena: And I will be Buruma. (Bulma)  
  
~They magically gather up all the costumes and other items for there costumes...~  
  
Heero: Which should I do? Saiyanman? Him in Gokou's orange Gi? Or him in his school uniform?  
  
Juliana: Hmm.. School Uniform, since I am doing Biideru in her school uniform.  
  
Heero: Ok… *Starts to put on orange colored pants, with a white shirt, with a black vest with the school symbol on it.*  
  
Juliana: *starts to put the black shorts, white shirt with the school symbol on*  
  
Meri: *Puts on what-ever Bura wears.* (I don't know what it is... so don't flame me for not knowing.)  
  
Duo: *puts on an orange Gi (just like Gokou's) on.* Look at Trowa for details  
  
Trowa: *puts on a under blue Gi with an over orange one that has a small symbol of Master Roshi on the front and on the back is a large symbol from King Kai, he also puts on orange training pants to match, and navy blue boots.*  
  
Quatre: *puts on what Chichi normally wear* (She wears different things... so =P)  
  
Wufei: *puts on Bejiita's normal training attire which is, blue spandex pants, with a matching color short sleeve shirt, he also puts on white gloves like Bejiita.*  
  
Relena: *starts to put on the attire that Buruma wears* (Woah ...she has so many… I'm not even going to try!)  
  
~They start to act like them~  
  
Quatre: *acting like Chichi and doing a poor job of it yells at "Gokou"* All you ever do is Eat, Train, and Sleep!  
  
Trowa: *acting nothing like Gokou, says back to "Chichi"* So what…  
  
Wufei: *since he is a bastard plays Bejiita very well. * Onna! Fix the DAMN GRAVITY ROOM!  
  
Relena: *being a bitch herself, plays Buruma well* MY NAME IS "BURUMA" CALL ME THAT! AND DO IT YOUR SELF!  
  
Wufei: *smirks.*  
  
~ Continues on the next chapter ~ 


	9. Chapter Nine ~DBZ Dress-up Part Two And ...

~ You should know I do not own this.. Expect Juliana and Meri and I'm thinking about this being the last chapter ... ~  
  
~ DBZ Dress-up Part Two ~  
  
Juliana: *acting like Biideru and doing a great job looks at "Gohan" and stares at him with cold eyes, and gets eye level to him* Gohan. You are going to be in the tourney right?  
  
Heero: *As Gohan and doing a slight good job.* Of course!  
  
Meri: *as Bura* Goten-kun! please carry this shopping bag for me!  
  
Duo: *as Goten* Okies! *takes it and carries it for her.*  
  
Wufei: Onna! I said fix the Gravity Chamber!  
  
Relena: And I said... Do it yourself!  
  
Wufei: BITCH!  
  
Trowa: ...I am hungry...  
  
Quatre: Your always-hungry Gokou.  
  
Juliana: Good ...or I am going to tell the whole school your Saiyan Man!  
  
Gohan: *gulps a bit* I am going...I am...  
  
Meri: Goten-kun!  
  
Duo: Yes Bura-chan?  
  
Meri: I love you!  
  
Duo: *grin* Love you too.  
  
Juliana: *kisses "Gohan"*  
  
Heero: *blinks twice, then kisses back.*  
  
Relena: *Kisses "Bejiita"*  
  
Wufei: *kisses back.*  
  
Quatre: *clings to Trowa, then kisses him.*  
  
Trowa: *kisses back.*  
  
~ They Take off the DBZ clothing and put back on their own clothing, they then sit down on couches, and the floor and go to sleep. ~  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
*Sorreh Guys... This is going to be the last chapter... so I can start a new ficceh...I hope you enjoyed muh Ficceh...Ja-ne!* 


End file.
